Summer Dance Lessons
by XXForrestStarXX
Summary: Alfred and Arthur stroll through the streets, window shopping until the music catches Alfred attention. He talks Arthur into showing him a few steps. The trip ended up being more fun than they first planned as the couple enjoy themselves with a few laughs in between.


Alfred tried to hide his amused smile from Arthur. They had gone window shopping just to get out of the house and stretch their legs for a while. It started getting quite hot as the day went on and they started regretting going outside without some money for an ice cream.

At the moment, they were waiting for the light to change color for them cross the street and head back home but what amused Alfred was the song that was playing at a story nearby. It was sung by a woman with a jumpy beat; Alfred hadn't heard it before but he could see Arthur faintly mouthing the lyrics and tapping his fingers against his thigh. He seemed to have forgotten he wasn't alone.

It was just too cute. Alfred had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

The light finally turned red and the white man was shown as a signal for them to finally cross. Arthur started to step of the curb but Alfred grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What are you doing? The house is that way," the Brit scolded him lightly.

He just smiled and nodded towards the radio. "The song isn't finished yet." Arthur looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Once again Alfred smiled, even wider this time as he let go of the man's arm in favor of grabbing both his hands and swinging them around before Arthur had time to register what was happening.

Arthur tried to protest but that just made Alfred start spinning them around. They started moving away from the cross walk, pebbles and dirt making crunching noises under their feet with the occasional sound of hurried steps from passing pedestrians. Arthur had tried his best to keep still at first but Alfred was just too strong so he ended up stepping around awkwardly in order to stay standing.

"Come on Artie! I know you can dance better than that," Alfred teased.

Finally, Arthur managed stopped the American pulling his hands away from crossing them over he chest. He wore a skeptical look. "Dancing? That's what you were trying to do?- And so poorly, if I may add. That's not how you dance to this song."

Alfred pretended to be hurt and held up his hands in mock surrender. He took one step back from the Brit, replying smugly, "Well then, the stage is all yours. How _are _you supposed to dance to this song?"

Since they stood on the sidewalk, they did manage to a get few stares here and there. Not many but Arthur was well aware of them. "There's no point anymore, the song is nearly over."

"Then you better show hurry," he laughed, once again grabbing Arthur's hands to move them in a a sort of dancing motion, "Unless you want to dance with me to the next song instead."

"The sun is going to burn me."

"We'll move closer to the shade."

"I want to go home."

"Just one more dance! Pleeeease!"

Arthur finally sighed in slight annoyance. He knew just how stubborn the boy was. Said boy was still jerking around Arthur's arms to get him to dance. The song had ended but Arthur was still familiar with the next one as well.

The cars could be heard driving, and the chatter of people walking by to do their own shopping. It was going to get more crowded later on. Bustling with people pushing to get through in a hurry and children running around in search of a sweets shop. The heat would also become unbearable with all the bodies walking around.

All in all, Arthur really rather get home before the common weekend commotion began.

Arthur pulled away from Alfred and sighed. "Alright, I'll show you a dance. But after that we are going back to the house, okay?"

Alfred nodded happily

"Now watch closely, I won't repeat myself since it's not that hard." Arthur looked at his surrounding while waiting for the chorus of the song to appear.

Alfred moved away but stayed in front of him, ready to copy his movements. He was feeling excited at actually getting to see him dance something other than the usual slow waltz in fancy events.

When he was waiting, he also watched as Arthur started mouthing the words quietly to get into the mood. Once the Arthur's queue appeared, he started moving his arms up, one by one, and then back down to his hips. Alfred smothered laugh as he mimicked the actions.

They kept dancing; Arthur started to lose himself in the dance, smiling at Alfred's hurried moves as he did his best to keep up. When they got to the part where they had to move their hips even more, both of them started to laugh; Arthur shying away a bit while Alfred had no problem exaggerating his movements.

They remained there dancing and laughing at each other until the completely song ended. Alfred then wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, leaning on him. "See! I knew it'd be fun!"

Arthur rolled his eyes but was smiling nothing less. "That may be so but I still say it was unfair of you to force me to dance."

"No need to be shy Arthur, I'm sure the people enjoyed staring," he said, winking at a woman who was waiting for the bus on the other side of the road. Arthur swatted his shoulder which caused Alfred to laugh again.

"So can we head back to the house now or are you going to keep demanding things from me?"

"Fine fine, we'll head back now." Alfred kept his arm around Arthur as they walked back in front of the crosswalk and waited for the light to change.

When they passed by the woman, Alfred made a signal to her and mouthed 'Call me' playfully, earning him another swat from Arthur. The Brit mumbled an apology to the lady and hurryingly pushed the smug boy ahead.

They arrived to the house easily enough and were thankful for the fact that there was AC. Alfred flopped onto the couch and laid there sprawled. Arthur on the other hand went to the kitchen first, to retrieve glasses of water.

A few moments later Arthur joined him in the living room; He kicked the couch lightly as a silent sign to tell Alfred to move his legs and handing him his glass after sitting down, feeling exhausted. But as soon as he closed his eyes, Alfred rested his chin on Arthur shoulders until Arthur opened his eyes. "What is it now?"

"I was wondering where you learned that dance?"

"Well they're quite popular here. You haven't heard it in America?"

"Nope."

"Then what dances are more well known at your place?"

"Well right now it's Gan-."

"I'll stop you right there."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Then since you don't like my music, how about you teach me more of yours."

"Fine." Arthur stood up, placing his glass on the floor next to the couch carefully before turning to Alfred. "Get up."

The American obeyed, also setting his glass down. "What's the next song?"

Arthur walked to the radio, switching the stations until it landed on a slower song. He walked back and held his hand out with a soft smirk. "It seemed you had trouble keeping up with the other song so I thought we'd start with something slower."

Alfred took his hand with his own playful smile and they danced together to the music of the radio.

* * *

**A cheesy fluff to pass the time I should be doing homework. Well it was difficult to write at times, took me a while, but I finished something! Thanks for reading, you're great!**


End file.
